Pokemon Fight Club
by Sxar
Summary: Takeda Keiko, heir of the Takeda's secret Technique: Furinkazan, has become the youngest Gym leader. She will has to prove herself that she deserves the honor of her family tradition.


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any creatures. Those belong to Nintendo LTD. This is a fanfiction story with OC to enjoy the Pokemon universe.

**Pokemon Fight Club**

**Chapter I - The legacy**

Crimson City was well known for the amount of gyms in it, but these were different from the official pokemon league gyms. In this city all the inhabitants had a strong bond with their pokemon and their obsession was to train with them the body and the mind to be useful to others through physical activities.  
Raiko Takeda, an old man in his eighties, proudly wore a small gym in the downtown dedicated to the Takeda style: the Furinkazan. It was not the most popular but it had been family tradition for generations. The gym was currently administered with his daughter Erika, a divorced housewife, mother of forty-two years old. Erika had two kids: seven yo Yin and fourteen yo Keiko. The gym had been the breadwinner and Raiko was proud of it, but the age and mistakes he had made throughout his life were indicating that it would soon be time to leave that lifestyle.  
The morning was cold from the beginning of late autumn, it was just beginning to snow. Keiko was sleeping peacefully in her bunk when Yin jumped on her bed. "Keiko, KEIKOOOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she shouted loudly, climbing up on her sister's bed and pushing her to wake up while she was all messed up as soon as she got up with a big yawn. Yin had green eyes and toasted skin. His hair wore braids that made a crown and two pigtails on the sides with details of ties that always combined with his clothe colors. That day they were yellow like his little suit. Keiko on the other hand had a slightly whiter complexion, as if a coffee with a little more milk had been put in; it was difficult to determine the color of their hair and their shape as it dyed them continuously and altered this depending on their mood. In any case, that morning she wore a violet mixture with white wicks.  
\- Yin, let me sleep, it doesn't matter if it's my birthday.  
\- I CAN NOT! -Said the little girl hitting her with a pillow- grandfather said you had to meet him.  
\- Grandpa? –Keiko quickly stood up and put a hand to her eyes to clean her tears- What will he want from me?  
\- He said it was VERY important. He didn't want to tell me, but he mentioned that you must be looking for him in the fist temple on the outskirts of the city.  
\- Why do not you tell me that before? - She reluctantly rebuked.  
\- He told me to tell you when you woke up, but you over sleep more than an Ursaring!  
\- Ha! Very funny!  
Keiko, quickly ran to the bathroom, abandoning her pajamas and began putting a bandage on her chest as her mother had taught her since she started practicing martial arts. She also did it on hands, wrists and heels. Then she placed the kosade she used to use for the gym. The hamaka, a kind of skirt was filled with his white belt. She had been wearing that belt for years. It was the most basic but for her it symbolized that it was part of the gym, the most important place for her whole family. A tape was placed on the forehead that had written the words "strive." Then she tied her hair with a ponytail letting his white strands fall on his forehead making a harmonious bow. He winked and hurried down the stairs.  
Erika, her mother, was in the kitchen. She had brown hair and excellent physical condition for his late forties. She wore a baggy flannel and a bathrobe while kneading rice pancakes. "Ah, Keiko, you finally wake up birthday girl! You're going to train right now? aren't you going to eat? " She replied with a smile."Grandpa has said he is waiting for me at the fist temple," Keiko said with a strong determination but his stomach growled angrily. "I assumed that, I have prepared your takeout, you can use my sneakers to jog to the temple of the fist if you wish" said her mother, handing her a bag with Zigzagoon motifs. Keiko had used the bag for school since she had a memory and loved the theme. "You're the best mom," she replied before kissing her cheek, bowing and trotting to the temple.

On the way to the temple, she tasted the rice pancake that his mother had wrapped in his bag while she rushed to her target on the mountain. The slippers were very comfortable. Crimson City was vibrant in downtown activity. But as you left this area of the center, the activity diminished to an imperturbable calm typical of the residential areas that extended to the outskirts of the city.  
Keiko ran to the path that led to the temple of the fist and began to travel it. The wild vegetation around it glowed with the setting of the sun earlier this time of year. It was about the sixteen hours. It had taken about an hour to cross the city on foot and to reach the top of the temple where the grandfather was could take about ten more minutes, but she was practically there.  
As she made the journey up the stairs, she heard some branches creak from the trees. Curious, she looked out and a wild Rattata met him. Keiko had never seen a wild pokemon before but avoided tackling by a reflection of her training that was imposed by adrenaline. "Be careful, fast, use this!" a voice exclaimed in the shadows. Keiko was mired in adrenaline and quickly cut the pokeball into the air. She had never had one in his hands before but a flash of light overwhelmed her when she lit it and threw it nearby. The pokeball instantly returned to his hands with the rebound and a Tyrogue emanated from it. The little fighter looked at her sideways. It was the first time he saw a human being because he had just hatched but feeling the momentum and connection with Keiko. She then adopted the same combat position that she had learned in the gym.  
"Go away, I don't want to hurt you!" Keiko shouted at Rattata who, ignoring the plea, pounced on Keiko. Tyrogue got in the way and received the damage instead. "Tyrogue! Are you ok?" Kieko asked in horror. Tyrogue gave him a smile and made a nod with the affirmative fist smiling. There was confidence and determination in his gaze, but the tack had hurt him. "Don't lose your composure!" the man shouted in the shadows "Tyrogue makes an effort to compensate for your lack of confidence, but it will end up infecting him if you don't compensate for that with your discipline and determination!" The voice was strangely familiar to Keiko but was focused on combat. Following the advice she adopted the training posture again while the Rattata dedicated a new tack this time to Tyrogue who had become the object of his attacks. "First position: ENDURANCE!" Keiko cried after a great breath. Tyrogue imitated her and the Rattata attack would have struck him if it weren't for this one.

Keiko stomped. On the stairs and planted a combat stance "Combat position! First technique of the Takeda school: ULTRA FIST! ". Her eyes flared a gleam of adrenaline that quickly spread to Tyrogue. The Rattata pounced on them again to give the final attack but Tyrogue was faster. The main feature of this fist was precisely to hit first. The coup hit the Rattata in a way that made a critical attack! Defeated, Rattata fled the battle by entering the brush again.  
The applause came then from the shadows and an old man came out. "You have trained well, Keiko" said the old man, still clapping his hands. Like Keiko, he wore the same school uniform with a large Entei embroidered on his back. He also wore a belt with pokeballs and a big white mustache. He had entrances on his forehead filled with a large ponytail. Keiko could finally glimpse him in his serenity by recognizing the adrenaline-free "Takeda Master!" she shouted when she saw the old man, her grandfather emerges. She ran to meet him and bowed. Tyrogue imitated her. She then offered Tyrogue's pokeball back to the old man as if a saber offered for training by the teacher has to be returned. The old man did not take the pokeball and stroked his granddaughter's hair. "You can get up. I am proud of you and what you have become. " She opened her eyes without leaving the position and gave him a look raising her face, then got up and Tyrogue did the same.  
"Forgive me grandpa, I'm late for our meeting. I over slept today. If it weren't for Yin, it would have delayed me even more. So I don't know if I really deserve this pokeball" Keiko said as Tyrogue saw her with some melancholy. "You are of age. That pokeball belongs to you now. It's my gift for you on your fifteenth birthday", said the old man, turning his back to Keiko while admiring the city lights from the top of the stairs. He waited a few moments and laughed. "You rested because your body required it, but you should not let your body dominate your actions. It is your mind and determination that should govern your body. In any case, it doesn't matter. I wanted to offer you the pokeball in the fist temple, as your great grandfather offered it to me, while we both admired the city, but this has been much more exciting this way, don't you think? "  
Keiko's tears came to her eyes. She knew what that meant. His grandfather was retiring and was beating the gym. The responsibilities and duties with which his family had fulfilled, discipline and love throughout this time: tradition. "Grandpa, I'm not ready, not yet ..." she said, leaning down behind her grandfather's back so she wouldn't see her cry. Tyrogue saw her in silent. The old man heard her whining and looked at the stars "And who is? Besides, my granddaughter is no fool. she has a tape on his forehead that says "go for it!". Life is a single opportunity, Keiko, and mine has already passed. As the stars the brightness of my youth has diminished. But instead, you shine with the force of joviality. "He clenched his fist tightly when he said this phrase. "It is your turn now to make the Takeda gym renew its former glory and guide with your light all those disciples who are interested in the Takeda style. Do not worry about the road. This you will discover for yourself if you decide to travel it; besides, you will not be alone. Tyrogue will be by at your side from now on. "Tyrogue crossed his arms and took a confident position."You can also count on my help if you need it" he said, turning to her and giving her a big smile to fill her with confidence as he lifted her up and seeing her directly in her eyes, he said, "It doesn't matter if you can't believe in yourself at the moment, believe in me , who believe in you. Eventually you will end up believing in yourself as I do".

Keiko wiped her tears and smiled, then hugged her grandfather. Tyrogue hugged them too. Together they descended the stairs of the fist temple and made their way home in Crimson City. The memory of that night marked Keiko's life forever.  
The next morning, Master Takeda summoned a press conference. The local newspaper of Crimson City attended to cover the news by Stacy Lucid, the presenter with her Bewear who was a cameraman. Several neighbors were also invited to the modest press conference held in the small gym hall.  
"Thank you for coming," said Master Takeda after climbing into the pulpit with a small microphone. He cares his whiskers and continued- "Today is very important for the Takeda gym, because as happened more than six decades ago, the family tradition passes to a new generation. From this announcement and with immediate effect, my granddaughter, Keiko Takeda, will assume the reins of the gym" he said, pointing her with an open palm to his right. A murmur flooded the room and Master Takeda continued when the murmur had calmed down.  
"While she is still young, she has been a great apprentice and I am proud to place my trust in her as our new teacher. For my part, I will continue mentoring only her until she completely masters our secret techniques. The gym will continue to operate normally so that attendees can continue training and use enjoyment of the facilities to continue strengthening their body, mind and spirit with their pokemon.  
The broadcast was made live and direct so several other gyms were watching the news accepting the retirement of old Takeda with different effusiveness. A trainer, however, who watched the broadcast on the street on a television in an electronics store, was clenching his fist. He wore bandages on his fists and wrists. The spiky black hair that fell on his face covering his left eye when he ducked his head also fell down his back. Like a nervous tic his hand pushed the strand of hair back from his ear but it returned to his face again naturally. The young man stared at Keiko through the television screen and smiling, he said "interesting ... Keiko Takeda; she is perfect to prove that the Takeda gym is nothing more than a shadow of the past, because I am the only and legitimate heir of the furinkazan!"  
He put his hands in the pockets of his purple raincoat with a white faux fur collar. He then left the store while losing himself in the crowd in the center of Crimson City.


End file.
